Usuário Discussão:Madajuv
Olá! Bem-vindo à '''makerpédia, ! Há muito o que fazer por aqui, então espero que você posse passar algum tempo aqui ajudando o projeto e seus outros editores!' :' ' é um ótimo local para dar uma olhada, pois assim você fica sabendo o que os outros editores estão fazendo, e onde você pode ajudar. :'Perguntas?' Você pode realizar perguntas na Mesa central ou na associada a cada artigo, ou postar uma mensagem na minha página de discussão! :'Precisa de ajuda?' O Portal comunitário possui os básicos do site e páginas que irão lhe ajudar a aprender como esse projeto funciona e como você pode ajudar editando os artigos. Estou muito feliz que você esteja aqui, e espero poder te ajudar e receber sua ajuda de volta! Mobyduck Quack! 00h23min de 27 de novembro de 2010 (UTC) Re: Novas áreas Primeiro gostaria de agradecer pelas ótimas contribuições na área de RGSS! Quanto à página de variáveis, bem, até o momento não existe muito conteúdo relacionado à RGSS no artigo, se você estiver se referindo à atual 'Variável. Se você possui uma boa quantidade de informações, pode ir em frente e criar uma nova página intitulada Variável (RGSS), para diferenciar da variável dos eventos, não necessitando de nenhum redirecionamento, apenas uma pequena desambiguação. Mas aconselho a somente criar o novo artigo se tiver conteúdo, caso tenha pouca coisa, pode criar uma seção em Variável e esperar crescer para criar a nova página. P.S. Lembre-se de assinar suas mensagens na página de discussão de outro usuário com ~~~~! Boas contribuições Mobyduck Quack! 01h50min de 27 de novembro de 2010 (UTC) Re:Template para artigos sobre jogos? Problema nenhum me incomodar Madajuv. Demorei para responder pois tive que sair hoje para arrumar algumas coisas mas já voltei. Eu não sei se você já deu uma olhada, mas na categoria de ajuda existe um artigo que possui um extenso texto explicando como escrever cada seção sobre um jogo ou projeto para o RPG Maker. O artigo é Ajuda:Como escrever sobre um jogo. Lá estão separadas as seções mais importantes de um artigo sobre jogo, como o '''enredo, jogabilidade e desenvolvimento, que devem também serem escritos nessa ordem, para manter tudo organizado. Caso tenha dúvida sobre como proceder ao escrever cada uma dessas seções (incluindo a introdução), dê uma lida nos atuais artigos de jogos, como Orca e Vida de Pescador, que possuem uma boa base. Para colocar uma categoria no fim de um artigo, basta escrever Categoria:Nome da categoria lá no final do artigo. A wiki irá automaticamente reconhecer que é uma categoria e escondê-la do artigo e mostrar na seção "categorias". As categorias mais importantes na hora da criação do artigo são: o país de origem, versão do maker utilizado e nível de desenvolvimento. Caso tenha mais dúvidas, pode encher meu saco! Boas contribuições Mobyduck Quack! 21h24min de 28 de novembro de 2010 (UTC) Mutirão Maker! Olá Madajuv, lhe convido a dar uma olhada nesse post sobre a ideia de criar um evento para ajudar na divulgação da Makerpédia! Espero seu comentário lá! Boas Mobyduck Quack! 21h56min de 4 de dezembro de 2010 (UTC) Dithering Ei, será que você poderia dar uma olhada nesse artigo? Como você criou o pixel art, suponho que saiba mais do que eu sobre as técnicas utilizadas! Boas contribuições Mobyduck Quack! 22h04min de 6 de dezembro de 2010 (UTC) Bignum No Ruby-Doc.org: For the purposes of the bitwise operations and [], a Bignum is treated as if it were an infinite-length bitstring with 2‘s complement representation. No caso, para uso dos operadores de bits e [], o Bignum é tratado como se fosse uma sequencia infinita de bits. Fora isso, não há nenhuma outra referência a "string" (além do método to_s). Em que se baseia a afirmativa de que "Para um computador, os Bignum são representados através de strings de bits..."? Se está a usar "string" como "sequencia", é algo óbvio, já que qualquer dado, para um computador, é tratado como uma sequencia de bits. —''o comentário precedente deveria ter sido assinado por '' -LB- (discussão • contrib.) Mobyduck Quack! 01h36min de 15 de dezembro de 2010 (UTC) Oloco! valeu, Mada (: Férias Só deixando um aviso que estou viajando nas férias e, por causa disso, terei um acesso limitado à internet. Desde ontem até o dia 26 estarei no interior de Minas, passando as férias com minha família, então não poderei entrar sempre na Wiki para poder ver como as coisas estão indo, assim como editarei muito pouco. Espero poder criar algumas páginas ainda assim, mas serão poucas. Bem, enquanto isso, gostaria de saber se eu poderia dar a você acesso de administrador (apenas até eu voltar), para garantir que qualquer assunto urgente possa ser tratado mais imediatamente. Espero resposta. Mobyduck Quack! 18h36min de 17 de dezembro de 2010 (UTC) Feliz natal adiantado! Como eu provavelmente não vou estar disponível entre os dias 24 e 26, já vou deixando aqui minhas felicitações pelo dia a vir. left|150px ; Feliz natal, Madajuv! : Ahh, finalmente após tantos meses de trabalho (nem tanto, acho que só dois...) conseguimos chegar ao primeiro natal aqui na RPG Maker Wiki. Não posso dar um presente físico para você para agradecer toda sua ajuda enquanto formamos as bases dessa wiki, o máximo que posso fazer é digitar um texto, colocar uma imagem do bom velhinho, e esperar que sirva como um bom presente por tudo que você doou para mim e para o projeto. : Desejo então para você boas festas, bom natal e um feliz ano novo! Espero que possa continuar ajudando o projeto, mas, mesmo que não possa, já agradeço por todo o seu apoio! :P.S.: Note que apesar de eu ter enviado essa mensagem para outros editores, saiba que ela ainda vale o que está escrito. :) : Ass: Mobyduck